


His Legacy

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LiveJournal Prompt, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione watches as her love dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Lots of angst in a few amount of words.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

It was with shaky hand that she conjured the silver flask. Handing it to Harry, she could only watch in horror as the man she loved slowly died. Harry bent down, collecting the tears that contained Severus’ memories. She knew the significance of this moment.

Those tears would be his legacy.

She would remember him, not only as the stubborn man he was, but also as a loving partner. He listened when no one else would. She would remember him that way. He was her Severus.

But the world would know and remember Snape’s tears. 

She was sure of it.


End file.
